Talk:Lovian National Soccer Team
Should this not be established by Congressial rule? Percival E. Galahad 15:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :THe team seems to have enough support, so I though the page should be made. ANd anyways, it's not fully official yet. We'll have to see what the others think about it. Horton11 15:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Percy is right though. If it wants to be a National Team (and that's what the name pretends), Congress'll have to approve on it. 18:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I have already proposed it. Hopefully it has enough support. Horton11 19:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool! And I'm actually on the national team. It's great. Hopefully we can win some games.Foots93 16:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :So do I, so do I! But seriously, I would suggest Ferdi Berghop, he is the most prolific goal-scorer in history of football in Lovia. Ask Marcus, who is a big expert on Lovian sports. Pierius Magnus 16:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :@Foots- we should be able to win games :@Pierius- I'll add Ferdi to the roster. (and how about David Masters. He played a really long time ago, and was an excellent player. If he were alive, I would have made him the coach) Horton11 17:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Mr. Masters had a son? He could assist me, serve me with advice. We still need a manager for the team, don't we? Someone to attract sponsors and deal with technical and financial stuff. Pierius Magnus 17:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes we do need one. Masters had a nephew, James Masters a soccer player in the 1980s. He could be an assistant coach. Horton11 19:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : According to national law (the one I wrotte) this is far from offical. Also is very badly written Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:34, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Not a real team The Lovian National Rugby Team is better written and has taken place in multiple games. These horrible articles have to stop. C'mon! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :The team is brand new and is still under construction, so wait a bit and it will get better. THe team is not yet officially national, so it hasn't played any games yet. Horton11 ::Just letting you know it's gonna be hard, congress doesn't care much for sports and would care. I tried a few months ago and I got some of the law passed but not all. Maybe in the new congress we could try to write a good bill for this. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't call it "national" then Horton. I'll place it back in user namespace for the time being. 21:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Please do, i'll try to get a good bill across in March about sports like this. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::To bad congress doesn't care for sports. I myself do care for sports and would certainly support such a bill. The sooner the better. Pierius Magnus 22:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not that Congress doesn't care for it, it's just that it's not a priority, especially in this scenario, where the article is a downright mess. Edward Hannis 23:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ablish that sports act. Sport associations should themselves choose the national team. Comgress has different things to do like setting up fire departments Pierlot McCrooke 06:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : Peilot please stop you only care about things when other people care about things!!! Like fire departments. Also We could get a bill like this across, why Congress is always or most of the time inactive so i would go around discouraging people, when congress is anyway slow. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC)